


A Sadness Runs Through Him

by Restekel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: The thoughts of the characters and their interpretations of Hiccup in the first movie, set to the song A Sadness Runs Through Him,





	A Sadness Runs Through Him

People are puppets held together with string  
There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him  
As he asked me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in

Hiccup looks down at the floor in shame, he only wanted to prove to his father that he was worth something, just in his own way, apparently his way is the wrong way, he quickly wipes a tear from his face 'your worthless to your own father, don't make him even more disappointed.' 

Time and again boys are raised to be men  
Impatient they start, fearful at the end  
But here was a man mourning tomorrow  
He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow

Practicing over and over again in the dead of the night where nobody can watch, so that he can be worth something to his village that he's supposed to lead one day, becoming frustrated with every wrong action, dropping to his knees, and screaming to the night sky for help, he looks towards the long gash on his arm from his cousin, he's terrified what these people will do to him when his dad is no longer around, his head slumps into his lap, he cry's himself to sleep in the forest, nobody even knowing where he is. 

He could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption  
Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to unheave the ties  
Turn back the time that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him  
Through him

A nightly figure watched him from above, he watched as the small viking hunched in on himself as he walked to the building with all the sharp things, he watched as the small child tried his hardest to make something worthy, the nightly creature watched as the child presented the sharp thing to the red haired man, the nightly figure thought it was pretty impressive for a viking that age, he watched as the child recoiled after the man yelled at him, his eyes spoke pain, the nightly figure felt the sadness that radiated off of him, the man walked away from the child, the night fury felt the sadness as the child ran off into the forest.

Time and again boys are raised to be men  
Impatient they start, fearful at the end  
But here was a man mourning tomorrow  
Who drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow

'Worthless' 'Runt' and 'Useless' were only a few words that he would use to describe himself, he was proud of the axe that he had made for his father, Stoick had shunned him and told him that he needed to act more like his cousin, before walking off to pay attention to something important, Hiccup dropped the weapon and ran to his safe haven in the forest, away from everything that he was not, why couldn't he be like them, why couldn't he be worth something.

He could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption  
Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to unheave the ties  
Turn back the time that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him  
Through him

A raid happened the night before, not just any raid, the raid where he hit a night fury, he had run out of his own home in search of the dragon, he needed to kill it, his father would finally be proud of him, climbing over a small hill he spotted the mighty beast, it looked helpless, he walked over to the dragon, this was going to fix everything, everything that he screwed up in his life, he will be the one to bring down the night fury, he looked into the dragon's eyes, he felt the same sadness that radiated off of him daily, except it was coming from the dragon, he hesitated, no he couldn't do it, he wouldn't let the dragon feel the way that he feels daily, so he let it escape, along with his spot in the village.

Don't look  
Don't look  
Don't don't

Don't look at the failure, it only makes you feel bad for him, it makes you gain feelings, and you don't need that for the town screwup, the one that disgraces the name of the village, the one who should have just been sent off like all the other runts, if only he wasn't the heir, you only need to focus on your training, to become one of the best warriors in the village to avenge your family name, you don't notice how distant the runt is becoming, you don't notice the sadness radiating off of him, you never have to notice the looks the village gives him everyday, you just don't have to look, then you won't notice.

Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to unheave the ties  
Turn back the time that drew him  
But he couldn't be saved  
No he couldn't be saved  
A sadness runs through him 

He comes to visit you again the next day, you see the curiosity in his eyes, along with the weight of a village plus some on his shoulders, it's the same viking you remember from a few months ago, the same one that set you free, you look into his eyes again, to decipher the code, only to see pain from over the years, you see how his childhood was taken away because of who he was, and how he didn't fit in with everyone else, he leaves once more until the day after, when he brings you food, because why not trust his enemy more with his life, when he doesn't even trust his own family, he keeps his distance, you study him carefully, he's broken from the inside, and it's already scarred his heart, you can't save him, but you can help him, you trust him with your life too, enough to let him touch your scales, those few seconds tell you everything about the child, and you feel the sadness run through him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story saved for a long time, finally decided to post!
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day!


End file.
